


Because We Like You

by MikazukiMunechika305



Series: It's because... [1]
Category: D-BOYS, D2 - Fandom, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youichiro and Sho visit Yuki for breakfast. It ends in a different way than Yuki would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Like You

It’s Saturday morning, 8 o’clock, when the ringing of his mobile interrupts Yuki’s sleep. He tries to ignore the annoying sound, but when the caller keeps calling him again and again, the 19-year-old decides to accept the call. He reluctantly growls something that can be paraphrased as a “yes.”  
“Ohayo, Yuki-chan!”  
“Do you know what time it is, Omi-san?” he mumbles.  
“Of course. It’s 8 am, why are you asking?”  
“Because it’s way too early to wake up very busy people like me on a weekend. So I’d ask you to tell me what you want quickly so I can go back to sleep.”  
“I’m afraid that won’t work out.” Youichiro doesn’t even try to sound regretful.  
“Why not?”  
“I’m standing in front of your door, Yuki-chan.”  
Yuki’s eyebrow starts twitching pestilently – Shintaro would be very proud of him since it looks exactly like in the anime he always watches – and he replaces the call without saying anything. He doesn’t bother to put on other clothes than the sweatpants and T-shirt he always wears overnight and doesn’t lift a finger to make the sleep disappear from his face but only opens the apartment door, waiting for his colleague.  
It doesn’t take a minute until he hears the 20-year-old’s footsteps echoing on the stairs and then he smiles at Yuki. “Thanks for opening the door. You’ve got some breakfast inside, don’t you?”  
“Actually I wanted to chuck you out on your ear.” The black-haired boy steps aside to let Youichiro in – he knows he doesn’t have a choice anyways.  
Youichiro sees his apartment as a third home now. His “first” home is his own flat, which he spends only one third of his time outside rehearsals in. The second one is his senpai’s, Jinnai Sho’s apartment – Sho is pretty much forced to accept him there, just like Yuki is.  
The three of them often spend their free time together; usually, it is Youichiro who induces this. Yuki would have been the happiest if he could just get his rest, and if it had been Sho to ask for company, he’d have accepted Yuki’s wish and asked someone else.  
Sadly Youichiro is a bit different. If he asks a certain person for company, he begins annoying them until they agree and accompany him. And his preferred comrades are Sho and Yuki.  
“Senpai,” Yuki yawns, watching Youichiro setting the table.  
He puts up three plates, the 19-year-old recognizes mildly shocked.  
“Will Sho-san come, too?”  
“Of course he will, I invited him.”  
“Are you inviting people to my apartment without my permission again?!”  
They’ve discussed this topic countless times – and each time, they haven’t been able to teach Youichiro that their apartments aren’t his. That’s just what he’s like: If he sees a place as his home, he behaves like at his home when he’s there. For example, he invites Sho to Yuki’s without asking Yuki for his permission.  
Youichiro might seem childish – actually, he is childish – but still, he has some kind of complete control over Sho and Yuki.  
Yuki doesn’t want Sho to see him in this condition – uncombed, looking as if he just got out of his bed. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t have any problems with Youichiro seeing him like that but feels embarrassed if it’s Sho.  
But before he can hurry into the bathroom, the doorbell rings.  
After a few seconds of hesitating, Yuki opens the door. “Good morning, Sho-san...”  
The older man just peers at him and Yuki feels as if he shrinks under the checking glance.  
“Ohayo, Yuki.” Sho doesn’t say anything more; he just enters the apartment to greet Youichiro.  
Yuki quickly follows him after closing the door and tries to ignore the fact that now there’re two persons watching him eagerly.

They’re having breakfast together, and when Yuki gets up to clean the dishes, Youichiro stops him. “Stay with us, Yuki-chan.”  
“But... the dishes...”  
Youichiro doesn’t listen to him and drags him onto the sofa where Sho is sitting already. “Let’s cuddle.”  
“Are you really 20 years old?” Sho mumbles, allowing him to lay down on him and drag Yuki onto himself though.  
For a while they stay lying on the sofa quietly. Youichiro snuggles up against Sho and hugs Yuki tightly; Sho’s hand strokes Yuki’s hair gently, making the younger boy sigh in relaxation and almost fall asleep again. Maybe – just maybe – this Saturday won’t be as bad as he has thought...  
The whole scene is a bit like a happy family scene; like a father with his children. It is really comforting for Yuki – just like Sho himself – and he doesn’t want this time to end.  
Later, Youichiro turns to Sho to kiss him tenderly. The older man’s hand jerks in surprise and stops stroking.  
This is the thing that tells Yuki something has changed. Thinking they want to be alone now, he wants to get up – just to fall back into Youichiro’s lap because Sho’s hand around his wrist holds him back. An action like this – from Sho, who indeed is a social and friendly person in rehearsals but likes to be alone in his free time?  
Yuki doesn’t understand why they want him to be here when they’re probably going to get more... intimate. “Senpai, I think it’s better if I–”  
Youichiro wraps his arms around him as well, pulling him near and whispering into his ear, “Just stay with us and leave everything to us. We know what we’re doing.”  
It feels strange for Yuki to stay with them and leave himself under their control, but he trusts Sho since he is the oldest and he hopes he’ll stop Youichiro if he starts doing something that goes too far.  
Youichiro doesn’t do anything; at least not in the next ten minutes.  
They are still lying on the sofa just like before the elders’ kiss, and Yuki is almost able to forget it in his sleepiness, but then, he suddenly feels lips on his forehead. – He doesn’t move. A light kiss on his forehead or cheek, that’s something Youichiro often does – as a farewell, as a greeting, in lots of different situation.  
Yuki braces briefly when he feels hands slipping under the hem of his shirt, but another kiss on his forehead makes him go back to his deep relaxation.  
He barely realizes the warm hand which starts massaging his belly tenderly. Yet he knows that it has to be Sho’s hand because Sho always has warm hands while Youichiro’s are mostly almost cold like ice.  
It’s such a comforting feeling that he is about to fall asleep again.  
Nobody’s said anything in the passed time and they’re still quiet when Yuki feels his head getting lift up a little and put down again gently.  
Apparently, Youichiro has stood up, but he doesn’t leave the room and sits down next to Yuki’s hip instead.  
One of Sho’s hands is still massaging the youngest boy’s belly, his second hand strokes his hair – and then he bends forward.  
Yuki gasps in a shocked way when Sho’s lips touch his own. “Se-Senpai, what are you...”  
“Calm down, Yuki. You know you can trust us.”  
That’s exactly the point there. Yuki knows they’re planning something, but he trusts them, he trusts Sho and he trusts Youichiro in a way he’s never trusted anyone before. He closes his eyes again and focuses on the gentle gestures they’re comforting him with.

Sho is fighting himself inwardly. Has he gone too far? Does he have to blame himself for misusing Yuki’s trust by kissing him?  
His outside doesn’t show this inner conflict; he still comforts Yuki and occasionally looks at Youichiro, who smiles at him softly.  
It has been Youichiro’s idea to make Yuki a part of their relationship. Both of them saw the younger boy as more than a Kouhai, as more than the little brother he had been to them before – Sho had found that out when he’d asked his friend once, “What do you think about Yuki?”  
“I like him,” Youichiro had replied a bit shyly, “I like him very much. Not as much as I like you, but it gets near to my love for you.”  
Sho has explained that he isn’t upset about this fact and also really likes Yuki.  
It wasn’t a surprise, considering how good Yuki looks and how polite he is – when he’s awake, but even when he’s tired, overpowered and unbearable, Sho can still find something cute about him.  
A few days later, the two of them have agreed to make Yuki a part of their relationship.  
They haven’t really planned anything about it; just to start it calmly. And of course it is important that Yuki trusts them.  
It’s been easy to fulfil these two steps. They’ve created a calm atmosphere and asked Yuki to trust them – which he does. Now it’s time to follow the non-existing plan.  
Now, when he feels so comfortable and finally has time to think a bit, Yuki remembers how many problems he actually has.  
He’s finished his time in school, but he has some problems in his family and in addition, he’ll probably have to leave his apartment. He doesn’t have financial problems, but his renter’s nephew is looking for a new flat and Hirako-san, his renter, wants his nephew to live in this house; in Yuki’s flat.  
Yuki hasn’t told anyone about that yet, but he thinks a lot about it.  
Further, he has some problems with representing his current character – he and his character are completely different and besides the behaviour he has a lot of text to learn. He often is told to put more effort in his acting although he’s already doing his best.  
Now all these suppressed feelings of sadness, hatred and rage awake and the 19-year-old feels his eyes filling with tears. He holds his eyes closed tight, hoping that nobody sees him, but Sho leans forward again, whispering, “It’s okay, Yuki. Cry if you have to.”  
And Yuki cries. He cries as much as he hasn’t cried for years, he lets his feelings flow and Youichiro and Sho hold him tightly, sharing his feelings, remaining silent. When he feels too weak to even sob, tears are still running down his cheeks and drip onto the sofa.

Youichiro’s heart hurts when he sees Yuki crying like this, and he’s sure Sho would see this if only he looked up from Yuki’s face. Youichiro also wants to be embraced like this by the 21-year-old, but he doesn’t complain and remains silent, trying to sustain Yuki the way he needs it now.  
Nobody knows how much time has passed when Yuki stops crying and shaking.  
Youichiro takes Yuki’s hand and squeezes it. “Yuki-chan?”  
The addressed makes a noise that sounds like a purr.  
“I just want you to know that we’re there if you need us. You can always come and talk to us, if you want to.”  
Yuki purrs again, and Sho smiles weakly. Youichiro hears him mumble something that sounds like “Neko-chan.”  
Sho kisses Yuki again, and Youichiro’s hands slip under his shirt carefully, beginning to massage his chest.  
Yuki bends his back, moaning, “Se-Senpai... please don’t drag me into something dangerous...”  
“It’s nothing dangerous, Neko-chan...”  
“Sho-san!” Yuki protests but stops talking when he’s kissed by Youichiro. “I... I don’t understand you.”  
“Please trust us, Yuki-chan,” the blond says again. He isn’t able to convince himself of just telling the truth and Sho looks like he’s struggling with the same ‘problem.’  
Yuki hesitates. Then he closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath.  
Youichiro continues his activity, just like Sho, and they spend the remaining part of forenoon pretty fallow on Yuki’s sofa.  
Later, Sho takes a look at the clock which is hanging on the wall above the door to Yuki’s bedroom. “It’s already 20 to 12.”  
“Don’t care,” Youichiro replies slowly and Yuki doesn’t move either. “Ne, Sho-chan, Yuki-chan’s sleeping!” the 20-year-old whispers happily. “Do you know what I’d love to do now?” Without waiting for an answer, he takes the feather he has always with him out of his pocket. With a bright smile, he tickles Yuki’s nose and ears.  
Yuki sneezes and opens his eyes. “Ah, Senpai! Why did you wake me up?!”  
“Sho-chan’s the best pillow after all, huh?”  
“You could say it like that.” Yuki smiles shyly. “You... you haven’t told me why you’re doing this yet.”  
After a short moment of hesitating, Sho explains, “We just wanted to show you... that we like you.”  
“That you like me?”  
“Yuki-chan, everyone has a different way of showing that. We’re showing it like this. You were enjoying it too, right?”  
Yuki’s smile turned from shy to thankful. “I really did. I’d love to repeat it.”  
“Me too!” Youichiro beams and even Sho smiled in a tender way – a smile he rarely shows.


End file.
